


Ночной гость

by yamatostree



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatostree/pseuds/yamatostree
Summary: Квартиру заполняли сумерки и шум низвергающейся с неба воды. Включать жесткий электрический свет сейчас казалось настоящим безумием. Хотелось уютно свернуться в тепле, в кольце чужих рук и слушать дождь…Ирука вздохнул и щелкнул выключателем. Взъерошив волосы полотенцем, он натянул домашнюю одежду и отправился на кухню.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 9





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Аккуратно, эта работа заставляет людей плакать, проверено!  
> Вообще зарисовка-атмосфера из каких-то случайных фраз, большинство странных повторений - стилистические решения, автор пытался сделать нарочито-красиво. И совы не то, чем кажутся, как говорится. Если вам что-то кажется странным, возможно, так задумано.

После войны Ирука перестал брать подработки в Штабе, но почему-то не начал возвращаться домой раньше. Временами приходилось засидеться в Академии, а иногда он вспоминал, что даже взрослым шиноби полезно тренироваться. Два раза в неделю он навещал Наруто, и подолгу слушал его, просто… слушал. Два раза в неделю – лимит, который Ирука установил себе сам, чтобы не надоесть любимому ученику.

Еще он гулял. Коноха, выстроенная заново, только начинала быть домом для каждого из них. И теперь Ирука с удовольствием знакомился заново с узкими улочками, садами и вечерними огнями. Место, которое столько пережило, наконец-то начинало дышать спокойно. Ирука старался дышать в такт.

Он прогуливался вдоль реки и заходил за продуктами, потому что пообещал Наруто, что в первый раз «заново» в Ичираку они пойдут вместе. Ирука понемногу учился готовить – простые вещи, но это все равно вызывало у него радость и гордость. На прошлой неделе рис, наконец, перестал подгорать.

В тот вечер Ирука возвращался домой под накрапывающим дождем и озяб. Пока он отогревался в душе и смывал с себя дневную усталость, разразился настоящий ливень. Квартиру заполняли сумерки и шум низвергающейся с неба воды. Включать жесткий электрический свет сейчас казалось настоящим безумием. Хотелось уютно свернуться в тепле, в кольце чужих рук и слушать дождь…

Ирука вздохнул и щелкнул выключателем. Взъерошив волосы полотенцем, он натянул домашнюю одежду и отправился на кухню.

Он как раз резал баклажаны, когда из открытого окна повеяло свежестью и запахом мокрых листьев. Следом за ними послышалось негромкое «йо». Сердце Ируки забилось чаще, как делало всегда при звуках этого голоса. Вот уже много лет.

Какаши промок до нитки, мелкие струйки воды стекали с него на пол. Несчастная мокрая бродячая псина.

Ирука засмеялся этим мыслям и, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, взъерошил немного потемневшие от воды волосы.

– Ты слишком мокрый, чтобы обниматься, извини.

Какаши стянул маску, обнажая хищную ухмылку, и сократил расстояние между ними. Ледяные пальцы легли Ируке на шею, притягивая сенсея ближе и вовлекая в поцелуй.

– А для этого? – спросил Хатаке, чуть отстраняясь.

– Тоже слишком мокрый, – строго ответил Ирука, а потом все-таки прижался к Какаши всем телом, наслаждаясь приятным удивлением в единственном открытом глазу любовника, – но черт с тобой.

Они просто стояли на кухне и целовались, а за окном шелестел дождь, и Ирука чувствовал, как согревается под его прикосновениями влажная ткань, а под ней – бледная кожа. Самую малость. Это длилось, пока на плите что-то не начало издавать одновременно страшные и жалобные звуки. Ирука судорожно охнул и кинулся спасать положение, велев Какаши отправляться в душ и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое.

Ирука понемногу учился готовить, потому что он знал, что у Какаши не остается сил буквально ни на что. Было сложно понять, что меняется в его внешности, но он становился едва ли не полупрозрачным. Запавшие глаза. Выпирающие кости. Он приходил по ночам, и Умино даже не знал, где пропадает любовник днями напролет. Он просто приходил по ночам, и Ируке хотелось, чтобы его квартира стала для Какаши идеальным убежищем.

Им обоим, в целом, больше ничего уже не было нужно. Только эти тихие, ласковые вечера.

Когда Ирука заканчивал готовить, когда подавал на стол, самое прекрасное, что случалось – это легкие случайные прикосновения, которые оставлял Какаши на его коже. Проходя мимо. Принимая что-нибудь из его рук. Почти невесомые, но вызывающие приятную волну мурашек.

Короткие и редкие фразы повисали в воздухе теплым туманом:

– Прости, это не мисо с баклажанами, а скорее баклажаны в соусе мисо…

– Я поставлю чайник.

– Хочешь, выключу верхний свет? Он какой-то слишком резкий.

– Тебе завтра к какому уроку, если что?

– Ты почти не ешь. Так плохо вышло?

– Просто не голодный, извини.

Ирука убрал его порцию в холодильник.

– Если что, потом погреем.

Из открытого окна все так же доносился аромат мокрой листвы. Ирука сидел в кольце чужих рук и думал о том, как любит дождь, его звуки и запахи. Ласковые пальцы – все еще холодные – перебирали распущенные волосы Умино.

«Больше ничего не нужно» - пульсировало в его голове.

– Хочешь, пойдем спать пораньше? Пока дождь не кончился? – послышался голос Какаши у самого уха.

Ирука кивнул. Медленно засыпать в одной постели под шорох дождя. Именно то, что нужно.

Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте. Ирука уже забрался под тяжелое одеяло - этим летом он достал зимнее одеяло, потому что ему вечно было слишком зябко. Даже сейчас он как будто уже не надеялся согреться. Какаши разделся и аккуратно сложил свои вещи. Он сделал пару шагов в сторону кровати, а потом застыл. Только силуэт, тающий в темноте.

Ирука ждал, что он начнет двигаться снова, но нет.

– Эй, ты в порядке?

Он едва разобрал, как Какаши неопределенно дернул головой. Через пару мгновений любовник, наконец, присоединился к Ируке под одеялом.

– Да, просто… Это странно прозвучит, но на минуту я засомневался в том, что существую.

Умино почувствовал, как длинная ледяная булавка пронзает его сердце. Почему?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Ирука, облизнув губы.

В ответ ему раздался беспечный смешок.

– Сложно объяснить. Не бери в голову.

Ирука почувствовал, как знакомые руки обнимают его, и попытался унять дрожь. Вышло не сразу. И все-таки они с Какаши медленно засыпали в одной кровати под шум дождя. Настолько медленно, что подушка сенсея успела промокнуть от беззвучных слез.

Утром Ирука проснулся в пустой постели. На улице было пронзительно-солнечно в противовес вчерашнему дождю, и сенсею пришлось долго болезненно щуриться, прежде чем глаза привыкли к свету. Он побрел на кухню, достал из холодильника вчерашние баклажаны и погрел их.

Не задавать вопросов. Не позволять себе подвергать реальность какого бы то ни было рода сомнениям. Он всегда готовил на ужин две порции еды. И всегда завтракал одной из них.

Неподалеку от Академии Ируке встретились Шикамару и Чоджи. Кажется, они просто сидели на скамейке и наслаждались солнечными утром. Молодой Нара курил, голубоватый дымок танцевал вокруг его пальцев, и Ирука резко остановил себя от желания отчитать бывшего ученика. Он уже взрослый и может делать, что ему вздумается.

– Доброе утро, ребята, – улыбнулся он им, проходя мимо.

– Доброе утро, Ирука-сенсей, – отозвались они в один голос, как когда-то в классе.

– Давно я его не видел, – задумчиво протянул Чоджи, наблюдая как бывший учитель исчезает в здании Академии. – Как думаешь, у него все хорошо?

Шикамару повел плечами:

– Отдает всего себя нашему новому поколению. – Он затянулся и выпустил дым в ясное небо. – Представляешь, первое поколение шиноби, которому не придется воевать… Если у нас все получится, конечно.

Чоджи неловко засмеялся и проговорил что-то вроде «да, конечно». Но у него перед глазами стоял образ Ируки-сенсея, который он запомнил с детства. В том Ируке был какой-то особый солнечный свет, который как будто померк с тех пор, и молчать об этом было тяжело:

– Но все-таки… Его не было даже когда вся деревня хоронила, ну… тех, кто не вернулся. С войны. Это на него не похоже.

Шикамару затушил окурок о свою подошву и посмотрел на Чоджи внимательными темными глазами. Чоджи знал, что друг не хочет быть жестоким, потому что ценит его доброе сердце. Но этот взгляд был заточен, как кунай, который прижимают к твоему горлу.

– Значит, там был кто-то, кого Ирука-сенсей еще не готов отпустить, – проговорил Шикамару глухо.

Не давая неловкому молчанию затянуться, Нара поднялся на ноги и как следует потянулся.

– Ладно… Ужасно неохота, но работа в Штабе сама себя не сделает. Барбекю в пятницу?

– Еще бы! – тут же приободрился Чоджи.

Шикамару усмехнулся. Заговорить о еде – стратегия простая, но рабочая.

Ласковое солнце зарождающегося дня, который будет полон мирных радостей и забот, преломлялось алмазным сиянием в каплях ночного дождя на лепестках свежих цветов.

Белых лилий на могиле человека, чей голос многие годы заставлял сердце Ируки Умино биться чаще.

Хатаке Какаши никогда не вернулся с войны.

**Author's Note:**

> Ммм... Вам интересно, что же вы только что прочитали? Лонг стори шорт: Какаши погиб на Четвертой Мировой Войне Шиноби. К Ируке приходит призрак или это просто психологический механизм защиты, или он сходит с ума? Каждый читатель вправе решить сам.


End file.
